


Balm

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 21 Day Crossover Challenge [2]
Category: The Losers (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 21 day crossover challenge, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr: fuckyeahdarcylewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balm<br/>Day 2: Neighbors!AU<br/>21 Day Crossover Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis x Franklin Clay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm

**Author's Note:**

> “ you’re my next door neighbor and you walk your dog for like 2 hours every day in our adjoining backyards and at first I was annoyed bc trespassing much??? but you’re really cute and you dance and sing along badly to music the whole time so I sit on the back porch and watch you for a little bit “ Neighboors!AU

Balm

Day 2: Neighbors!AU

21 Day Crossover Challenge

xXx

Darcy, that's the name that goes with beautiful brunette on the far end of his backyard. She's short and curvy and always so full of life with a smile for him whenever they cross paths. She's... Innocent.

Colonel Franklin Clay is anything but innocent, the army took that from him long ago, but sitting here on the back steps, watching the young woman so full of life and warmth, play with her dog in the shared yard he thinks he can pretend. He can pretend he hasn't killed people, pretend he hasn't lost people, maybe even pretend he's not Franklin Clay. Yeah that's what he'll do. He'll be someone else. Someone who hasn't hurt people or followed orders that got people killed. 

He'll just be Frank, the guy who works a normal nine to five job, who doesn't know how to use a gun or whose never been outside the country. He'll be that guy, just for a little while. Just as long as it takes for Darcy to back inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Bakery!AU  
> Darcy Lewis x Peter Quill


End file.
